Playing Around
by HelenL
Summary: Kate would be thrilled if she was successful in her matchmaking... But how will she feel if things backfire?
1. Late, Late, Late

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill; they aren't mine... Blah, blah, blah. Trust me- if they were mine, we would be a LOT farther along in the series- as far as shipping goes. And most people would be mad at me- or at least all of the McGee fans would be. He'd be long gone- if he had even shown up. I probably would've brought him in. And then we would've had an episode like my fic True Colours, or else The Rest is up to You. But, once again, they're not mine. So it'll never happen. Of course, if it does, I'd be incredibly- Well, anyways.

**Summary:** Special Agent Kate Todd knows her boss has absolutely no personal life. She decides that that must be the reason he's always so grumpy, so she sets him up with one of her best friends. Neither Gibbs nor his blind date has any idea that Kate's playing matchmaker. Gibbs comes to Kate's door to pick up his date and is immediately shocked. Of course, he has to take her out now- it's not her fault. Later, Gibbs wants payback. Will he end up putting two people who can barely tolerate each other together? Or will his plan backfire and make her just as happy as he is?

**A/N:** This is absolutely pointless; I have no idea where it came from. I haven't had anyone proofread it, so everything's my fault. If you don't like it, then -NEWSFLASH!- you don't have to read it. No one's making- especially not me. Just so you all know. Oh, and if you want more chapters, I want reviews. Just so you know, you guys have to get at least9 1/2reviews for me to continue... Oh, and I have no idea where the 1/2 came from- I just asked my sister for a random number. Anyways- round that up to 10, I guess.

Kate walked into Headquarters and looked at her watch. If she hurried, she could make it to her desk just barely on time. Or she could just go about at her own normal pace and get there less than five minutes late. She thought a moment and then decided to go ahead and wait for the elevator and take her time. Someone rushed past her and ran up the stairs. She shook her head and decided that she was glad that Gibbs was her boss. Sure, he was irritable and had a more fluctuating mood than she did when she was PMSing, but he was fair and a damn good agent. The elevator came and she got in, still sort of wondering who had hurried past her in the hallway. The elevator stopped and she walked swiftly to her desk. She didn't run, but she didn't want it to seem like she was wandering in because she had nothing better to do.

"You're late," commented Gibbs from his desk. He didn't look up at her or anything; he just knew. "Why?" he asked, almost as an afterthought. She could tell he was already in a bad mood.

"Well, see Abby-" she began and then changed her mind. "Never mind; it was my own fault."

"Is Abby here?" he asked, suddenly aware that Abby could still be at home and he'd never know it.

"Yes, of course Abby's here… She called me from here at 6:30 this morning," Kate told him, vaguely wondering why he wanted to know.

"Then what's your excuse?" he asked.

"She called because she… Well, you go and ask her what happened," she decided. If he was going to treat her like shit because she was two minutes late then she would at least make him find out on his own.

"Kate, do I have to remind you that you're late for work?" he asked as he gave her a look that quite clearly told her that he wanted to know and he wasn't about to go and ask Abby.

She ignored him and sat down at her desk. She looked up at Tony, who was sitting at his desk and restyling his hair. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked. His hair was whipped back; it looked like he had run all the way to work from his apartment.

"I happened to decide to run up the stairs instead of wait for the elevator," he told her with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"So it was you," she realized irritably.

"Yeah, it was," he admitted with a wide grin. "And, in case you haven't realized, I wasn't late…" he added.

"Wow Tony… You're improving," came Abby's voice from somewhere around the corner. She appeared a couple of seconds later with a maniacal grin on her face and an all knowing twinkle in her eye.

"Hell yeah!" he agreed.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked as she turned to Kate.

"He's right here wondering why you're not in your lab," answered Gibbs as he stood up.

"Gibbs, were you just hiding under your desk?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very funny Abbs…" he murmured sarcastically.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that to be a no," she told him seriously.

Kate and Tony exchanged looks. What was the point of this conversation?

Abby turned back to Kate. "By the way- I just wanted to let you know that it's definitely over… For good!" she informed her friend. Abby turned and stalked off, presumably back to her lab.

"Abby…" called Kate after her friend. She was slightly worried about her and looked at Gibbs. "Can I please go and see Abby?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure you can," he told her with a shrug. Kate was surprised that he had agreed and moved to go down to the lab. "As long as you tell me why Abby called you earlier and then promise you'll tell me what's wrong with her now," he added, knowing she wouldn't tell him.

"Gibbs, I can't tell you!" she protested angrily. Who knew what Abby could do to herself in the time it would take Kate to convince Gibbs to let her go? The fact that he was in another of his moods wasn't quite helping things…

"Then you can't go… You were late," he reminded her with another shrug. She stood and glared at him defiantly. "Go back to your desk…" he commanded. She crossed her arms and held her ground. "Kate, now!" he yelled. She sighed and sat down again.

"You know Gibbs, I think you need to get yourself something Tony likes to call a personal life," she decided.

"Leave me out of this one…" Tony pleaded giving her what he must have thought was a threatening look. She bit her lip to keep from laughing; Tony was definitely not one of the few people who intimidated her.

"What do you mean I need to get a 'personal life'?" he asked heatedly.

She smiled. "See, you don't even know what the hell I'm talking about," she observed.

"I know what a personal life is!" he answered furiously. "I'm just curious as to why you think I don't have one!"

"Oh, I don't know… Three ex-wives, always complaining about something Tony or I have done-"

"I said to leave me out of this!" cut in Tony.

She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I could go on and on Gibbs," she informed him. "It's your call…"

"Oh, and I suppose you think you could fix that?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"Well, not me _personally_, but I think I know someone who would suit you just fine…" she shrugged casually.

"And who might this someone be?" he quizzed anxiously.

She thought a moment. Who could she set him up with? Of course! Kate would have to lie a little bit- to both of them- but, with any luck, they'd fall in love and get over it…

"No one that you'd know," she promised, instantly feeling guilty.

"Is she a redhead?" Tony wondered with a smile.

"I thought you wanted me to leave you out of this?" she reminded him. She turned back to Gibbs and carried on. "No, she's not a redhead… I think that might have been your problem."

"I see…" he considered her thoughtfully. "What the hell… I'll take your friend out," he decided quickly. "Somewhere nice… With candles and champagne and all the fancy girly stuff… Make a good impression," he told himself. He didn't usually do blind dates, but he decided that any friend of Kate's would be a sensible girlfriend for him. Knowing Kate, she'd be an expensive one. Maybe not one he'd end up with, but at least she'd be someone he could trust.

Kate smiled at him. "Okay, pick her up at my place on Saturday night at 6:30, okay?" she asked. "Do you need directions?"

"No!" he answered quickly. He hated it when people assumed he didn't know where anything was. If he got lost, he'd find his own way to get back on track.

"What is it with men and directions?" she mused. It amused her that the only male she'd ever heard ask for directions was Ducky. Gibbs, Tony and just about every other member of the opposite sex almost always decided to 'create' their own unique way to get from point A to point B.

"I'm going to assume you don't want an answer to that question Kate…" Tony guessed with a grin.

"You're damn right Tony," she confirmed.

Now all Kate had to do was convince Gibbs to let her go and see Abby. If Abby was still here… For all Kate knew, Abby had driven herself home to cry herself to sleep and drown in self loathing. It was what Kate's first reaction would've been.

"Gibbs I need to go and talk to Abby!"

Gibbs was getting annoyed with her. He sighed. There was really nothing else for her to do anyways. "Fine, go. But you have half an hour. If you're not sitting at your desk pretending that you never left, you'll be banned from Abby's lab."

Kate got up and headed back to the elevator. She was surprised- not only had Gibbs agreed to let her go, but he had given her half an hour.


	2. Mission Accomplished

**A/N:** Aw, you guys! You didn't meet your quota... Now I have to sit down and cry ::sobs:: All I wanted for Christmas was 10 reviews on this and 8 on Life's Like This... Was that really too much to ask for? Apparently. You know, I was all too ready to just let this sit here until I got my 10 reviews, but I didn't- instead, I opted to give you guys a present. So, I'm adding a chapter or so to every story that I have more stuff to post. Regretably, I can't find Chapter 9 of The Rest is Up to You, and a friend is borrowing True Colours. And I need to take New Heights off of my list, as I have to restart it. But allthe rest get another chapter. Maybe I'll put up 2 on tis one... Should I? Hmmm... I dunno.

The elevator arrived and the doors opened with their customary _ding_. She sighed and got in. The elevator stopped on Abby's floor and Kate got out as the doors opened with another irritating _ding_. Kate wondered if Abby could get them to make less aggravating sound effects. Kate walked briskly down the hall and found herself hoping that Abby really _was_ still here. She walked into the lab and was greeted by loud and morbid hard rock music. Kate was momentarily startled; before she had met Abby, she hadn't even known that there could be a difference. Now, she was picking up on the differences. Still, she was feeling more optimistic about their upcoming chat- the chances of Abby still being here were definitely improving.

"Abby?" called Kate hesitantly. She spotted her friend sitting at her desk and attacking the keyboard with a vengeance. Kate could tell that Abby hadn't heard her calling. She walked through the sliding door and sat down behind the girl. "Do you want to explain to me how this happened?"

Abby shrugged and didn't offer an answer.

"Do you want to try and get Gibbs to let me go and get a gallon of fat-free chocolate ice cream and two spoons?" Kate asked her seriously.

Abby turned and smiled slightly. "Well, if you're asking Gibbs for permission, then it's going to have to be regular ice cream and we'll have to have three spoons. And if Gibbs is joining us, then Tony's going to want to, because he likes ice cream too. And then I guess we'd have to invite Ducky, because otherwise I'd feel really guilty," Abby decided, partially regaining her usual mood. "So there goes that plan. What a shame. It would have been so amusing to see the entire team having a girl moment; considering that there are more guys than girls…"

Kate shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. Do you want to just tell me how all of this happened then?" she asked again.

"There's not all that much to tell. I pulled an all-nighter last night because I didn't feel like going home. This morning I got bored and started IMing people. McGee was on and we were talking and he told me that he didn't like the idea of a long distance relationship anymore… That was when I called you. I didn't know what else to do or who else to call… I'm sorry," Abby started.

"Abby, I'm _glad_ you called me!" Kate protested.

She turned angrily back to her computer. "Of course, then I found out that he's found somebody else in Norfolk… They're living together," mused Abby bitterly. "Apparently _she's_ ready to give him everything that I wasn't…"

"Oh Abby, I'm so sorry!" Kate attempted feebly. She knew she probably wasn't helping things. "You deserve someone better than that anyways."

"Yeah? Well, if you find someone, let me know, because I can't think of anyone…" Abby muttered.

"Actually Abby, I was kind of wondering something…" ventured Kate cautiously.

"Uh-oh," Abby commented warily. "What is it?"

"Well, how willing would you be to go on a blind date Saturday night with this guy I know?"

"That all depends on what he's like… And if you trust him," answered Abby without hesitating.

"Well, _I_ trust him…" Kate told her truthfully. She trusted Gibbs with her life almost every day. "And he's…"she thought a moment. _Focus on his good qualities_, she reminded herself. "He's fair and… nice, I guess. He's not really my type, to be honest," she admitted.

"So he's like me?" For some reason, Abby doubted that Kate knew any guys that were even the slightest bit like her.

"Well, no, but I think you guys would get along exceptionally well together," she informed her hopefully.

"And what makes you say that?" Abby wondered suspiciously.

Kate hesitated. If she told Abby that she was being set up with their boss, she'd immediately turn down the offer. "Well, he's into the whole crime investigation thing…" she told her truthfully.

"Cool! Where does he work?"

Kate chose her words carefully. "Around here somewhere," she answered. Well, technically, Gibbs _did_ work around Abby's lab… His desk was up a few floors and down the hall.

"In other words, you have no idea… Some friend you are!" guessed Abby. "But sure, I'll go on a date with him. As long as you promise me that this guy's nothing like McGee…" Abby warned.

"Now that's something I _can_ promise… He's picking you up from my house at 6:30. I was thinking you could come over between 5:00 and 5:30 and we can fix you up," Kate replied without thinking. "Oh, not that you need fixing it's just-"

"Kate," cut in Abby. "I don't take it to offence anymore… I've got better things to worry about. I'll see you at around 5:00!"

"No, Abby, I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know you didn't," Abby assured her. "Now let me chew McGee's ass off in peace…"

Kate smiled and got up. "You do that… And wear a dress or skirt on Saturday, okay?" she pleaded.

"A dress?" Abby spun her chair around. "I don't wear dresses! And I don't care how great this guy is, I'm not wearing one," she protested.

"Oh, come on Abby… Where's your sense of danger?" Kate teased.

"Inside the dresses I never wear," she responded seriously.

"If you don't wear one of yours, I'll force you into one of mine…" she warned.

"You really are as bad as me!" she realized irritably.

"Who said I was as bad as you?" Kate asked defensively.

"Well, directly, only Gibbs has said it. But indirectly there's also Tony and McGee… I'm sure I could think of others if I really wanted to, but I'm getting tired of this game," Abby informed her with a wicked grin.

"Oh, is _that_ all?" Kate's voice dripped with sarcasm and bitterness. "I guess I'll have to take out my frustration on you by making you wear a dress…"

"Hey, it's not my fault! Okay, well, I guess if you're turning into me it is sort of my fault… But I didn't do it on purpose!" babbled Abby.

"Abbs, you have to wear a dress," Kate realized as she suddenly remembered what Gibbs had been muttering to himself before she left.

"Why?" she wondered curiously.

"Because you're going someplace fancy. You know, where all the ladies wear evening gowns and all the men wear tuxedos and they only serve champagne," she informed her. "The kind of place where people fall in love and your boyfriend becomes your fiancé…" she trailed off wistfully.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck! Sappy girly stuff… And dresses… EW! I hate those restaurants," commented Abby. "But I guess I'm stuck now… I'll go and I'll wear a dress…" she decided with a frown.

"Cheer up Abbs!" called Kate as she left the lab. She waited until she was walking down the hall to congratulate herself. "Mission accomplished," she muttered triumphantly.


	3. Attack of the Killer Curling Iron

**A/N:** Okay, well, Gibbs and Abbs figure out that they were set up in either the next chapter or the one after it. I can't remember where I made the breaks. I can't remember who suggested Abby's fishnets and boots, but whoever it was- I swear, this was written before you suggested it. Great minds think alike, huh? **Read and Review, or else I quit! And no- I'm not kidding!**

Abby screamed and ran to the other side of Kate's bed. Her hair was hanging loosely in her face. She impatiently brushed it back with her hand.

Kate stared at her incredulously. "It's just a curling iron Abby; it can't hurt you!" she protested as she held up her favourite hair styling tool in amazement.

"I hate curls and I hate curling irons… No power on this earth can make me let that thing any closer to me unless it's unplugged," she informed her seriously.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do with your hair?"

"Leave it alone. Or else figure out something else to do with it," Abby advised. "Whatever you're going to, make sure it's quick… Or else I'll do my hair on my own," she warned.

"You're not going to go to some fancy restaurant wearing your hair loose and in your face like it is now… Or in pigtails. Especially not in a dress like _that_!" Kate told her firmly.

"So I'll change back into my pants and top," replied Abby with a careless shrug.

"You most certainly will not!" exclaimed Kate with a touch of exasperation in her voice. She thought a moment and then looked at her watch. It was 5:47. Abby had arrived at exactly 5:00- Kate had spent forty seven minutes probing Abby into actually wearing the dress and then taking out her pigtails. They hadn't even started on her make up. "Come on Abbs…" she pleaded. Abby shook her head stubbornly. Kate was hit with a mental picture. She grinned and ran for her bathroom. She knew what she was going to do with Abby's hair.

"Kate, where're you going?" asked Abby cautiously. "Kate?" she called again when there was no answer.

Kate ran back into the bedroom and dropped an armful of hair accessories onto the dresser. "Sit," she commanded with a gesture to the chair they had moved in front of the mirror. Abby looked at her sceptically and held her ground. Kate sighed. "If you absolutely hate it then I'll take it out and let you do with it as you will," she promised. "Now sit down!"

"Okay, okay. You win," decided Abby. She moved from the opposite side of the bed to the chair that Kate had indicated. She sat down and folded her arms. "Do what you have to do…"

"Shut your eyes," ordered Kate impatiently.

"I think not!" replied Abby immediately. She stared at the curling iron lying on the corner of the dresser; it was still plugged in.

Kate frowned and followed her gaze. She unplugged the curler with a sigh. She lovingly began to wrap the cord around the handle then changed her mind. She flung it through her open bedroom door and into her hallway. "Okay Abbs, it's gone. Now will you please shut your eyes?"

Abby shrugged. "Okay," she agreed happily. She shut her eyes and relaxed, allowing Kate to style her hair.

Kate began by spraying Abby's hair with something that smelled strangely of citrus fruits; mainly oranges. The she began to brush her hair vigorously.

"Kate, are you trying to make me bald?" asked Abby as Kate yanked the brush through her hair. It didn't hurt, but she knew that whenever she attempted to brush her hair like that that more hair ended up on the brush than in her head.

"Actually, so far, my brush is free of all hair- yours or otherwise," she answered mater of factly.

"Oh… Well, that's more than I can say…" Abby informed her. She decided to stop talking and let Kate fix her hair in quiet.

"Abby?" began Kate after several minutes of unnerving and awkward silence had passed.

"Yeah?"

"You're really quiet…" she told her friend seriously. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am- I just thought you might want some peace while you fixed me up," she replied as though it should've been obvious.

"Oh… Well, I'm almost finished," Kate told her. "And it bothers me when you have nothing to say…"

"Why?" wondered Abby as she felt her hair being pulled on and twisted.

"Because you're… Well, you're Abby. And when you aren't saying anything then it's very disturbing. You always have _something_ to say…" she reminded her.

"No I don't!" she objected defensively. She thought about it for a moment. "Okay, maybe you're onto something here…"

Kate had to laugh. "I've got to hand it to you Abbs- you're certainly never boring," she commented.

"Oh yeah… That's me! The always making an idiot of herself Abby. The Abby who does whatever the hell she wants and makes the rest of the team go insane," Abby remarked sarcastically.

"You don't make us go insane Abby! Hell, without you, Gibbs _would_ go insane," Kate told her seriously. She gave herself a mental kick.

"What effect could I possibly have on Gibbs that could stop him from being any crazier?" she asked with a considerable amount of disbelief.

"Well, without you we wouldn't have been able to solve half of our cases," she reminded her. "And you definitely know how to brighten up his day…"

"Oh, so _that's_ why he hired me… Silly me, I thought that it was something like my highly tuned technology senses or my college credentials. But no, it was so that I would stop him from taking out all of his anger on the rest of you," she joked.

"Abby, don't be ridiculous…" comforted Kate, clearly misinterpreting her tone.

"Kate, I was kidding," she enlightened her.

"Oh… Right," she muttered as she felt her face flush. "Okay, well, I'm done."

Abby sat there and waited patiently for Kate to tell her what to do.

"Abby, you can open your eyes now…"

"Oh…" Now it was Abby's turn to blush. She opened her eyes and hesitantly looked in the mirror. She was momentarily startled. Then she smiled happily.

Kate watched her anxiously. "Do you like it?" she asked apprehensively.

"Nope," replied Abby. She watched Kate's face fall in the mirror. "I love it!" she corrected.

Kate sighed with relief. "Abby, don't ever do that to me again…" she warned.

Abby didn't hear her. She had pressed her face almost right against the mirror and was scrutinizing her hair. Somehow or another- Abby suspected that the secret was handfuls of gel- Kate had managed to keep her looking like the gothic chick that she was while also adding a slightly more girlish look. Her hair was in its signature pigtails, but instead of letting them just hang to her shoulders, Kate had twisted the ends around the hair ties. They were spiky and made her feel sexy. Of course, her slinky dress completed the look- no sleeves, black... Oh, and of course she had to wear fishnet tights and Army boots. After all- she wouldn't have felt like herself without _them_...


	4. Painted Nails and Manicures

**A/N: **Just so you all know, you may want to read the end of the last chapter before reading this one. I realized (after posting) that that was a crappy chapter break, so I'm sorry. I'm in an incredibly giddy/happy/flirty/hyper/good mood right now ::grins::, so I'm making an attempt to uodate all the fics I have with me. Of course, I had to go and delete the next chapter of Life's Like This... I had just finished it, and then I deleted it! But I know how to go onto the hard drive and retrieve lost files. See, when you save something, it's written onto the hard drive both electronically and magnetically. When you delete something, it's never really fully gone, so I can go in there and- Anyways... The point is that it may take me awhile to get it up...

**_Happy New Year Everyone!_** Except that it's not quite the New Year yet- 1 hour and 28 minutes left on the East Coast!

"Do what now?" asked Abby distractedly.

Kate laughed. "Never mind. Ignore me," she decided.

"Aw, that's no fun!" Abby protested. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we need to do your make up and-"

"Absolutely not! I don't let anyone else touch me with beauty products…" Kate looked at her dejectedly. "It's nothing personal! I just don't like it when people start to mess with the way I do things…" she informed her feeling slightly guilty. It wasn't Kate's fault that she had had bad experiences with people 'fixing' her make up. "You can paint my nails though… If you want," offered Abby hopefully.

Kate thought about that one for all of two seconds. "Okay!" she agreed brightly. She had found both silver and black nail polish, along with manicure strips, as she had cleaned out her make up drawer earlier that morning. She couldn't even remember buying the black… And the silver had been a gift that she had never gotten around to trashing. She couldn't even remember who had given it to her; for all she knew, it could've been a gag gift from Tony. "Go and do your own make up and then come in the kitchen. I'll set up all the stuff…"

"I'm sorry!" Abby tried helplessly.

"For what?" Kate wondered curiously.

"For not letting you make me all girly…" Abby reminded her.

"Abby, it's okay… Seriously, I understand. Now go!"

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Yes, now go!"

"Wow, someone woke up in the wrong bed this morning," murmured Abby under her breath as she headed for her purse, which was lying on the bed.

"Abby!" cried a shocked and offended Kate.

"What?!?" she replied, feigning ignorance. Her cover was blown the second she looked up at Kate. The mischievous glint was twinkling in the corner of her eye and she was fully aware of its presence. She wandered quickly to the bathroom and began applying her traditional store brand make up.

Kate walked over to her nightstand and opened the drawer. Her nail polish, nail polish remover and manicure set were all arranged neatly by colours. She pulled out all of the wild and crazy colours that she could picture Abby wearing, along with the clear, the white and a very light pink that she didn't think Abby would be caught dead in. She carried her chosen colours to the kitchen table and spread them out for Abby to choose from.

Abby came into the kitchen wearing her usual colours. Kate looked at her and shook her head with a sigh. "I suppose I can't make you wear any different colours then, can I?"

"Well, you can _try_ to make me, but it'll be a waste of time…" Abby told her seriously.

Kate knew Abby well enough to know that she wasn't kidding. "Yeah… I figured as much," she shrugged. "So pick some colours and I'll paint your nails…"

Abby surveyed all of the wild and, to most people, tacky colours spread from one end of the table to the other. "Wow Kate, I can't say I had you pegged for owning nail polish like this…" She started picking up random bottles. "Look, bright orange, vibrant red, metallic green, shiny blue, neon yellow, glow in the dark green… Where'd you get them from?"

Kate shrugged. "I honestly have no idea… But I thought you might like them. Pick some colours," she instructed excitedly.

Abby spotted two colours almost immediately after Kate told her to pick some. They'd be absolutely perfect. She grinned manically and picked them up. "Will these work?" she asked happily as she slid them to the end of the table. She sat down on the chair next to Kate and held out her hands.

"I might've guessed… Do you want a manicure?"

"What's the difference between a manicure and you just painting them?" Abby wondered out loud.

"Well, if I just paint them, then you'll have to alternate between the two colours. If I do a manicure, I can paint the tips of your fingernails on colour and the rest of them the other…" Kate explained patiently.

"Oh…" Abby considered her hands for a moment and then made her decision. "Let's go with the manicure," she told her.

Kate applied the stickers and got to work.

"Hey Kate?" began Abby hesitantly.

"Yeah?" replied Kate distractedly.

"Why do I have stickers on my fingernails?" asked Abby, suddenly feeling apprehensive. Surely it wasn't normal to have black stickers hanging of the edges of your fingers?

"Because it's the new trend," Kate told her. Abby glared at the stickers and then at Kate. Kate sighed. "It's so that I don't mess them up…"

"Oh, okay!" Abby nodded happily.

"You're awfully curious today, aren't you Abbs?" asked Kate as she moved on to Abby's other hand.

"I don't know. I don't feel any more curious than I usually do…" Abby scrunched up her face as she thought. She shook her head and decided that that was a waste of precious thinking time. "So what's this mystery man like?" she enquired. Ever since she had agreed to go on this blind date, she had been probing Kate about who she was going with. "At least tell me his name!"

"No Abby- you're going to have to get to know him without my help! I'm not going to influence you either way… That way, if you really, really hate him, you won't be able to blame me," Kate countered. If Abby kept this up for much longer, Kate was going to let something slip.

"Just his name?" begged Abby hopefully.

"Nope… Nice try though Abby."

"Ka-ate…" whined Abby.

"You're done…" Kate informed her as she blew the last coat of clear nail polish dry.

Abby looked down at her hands. The stickers were gone and the overall affect was definitely something Abby would have to do more often. "I like it!"

"Good… Now, if you'll excuse me, _I_ am going to go for a bath," Kate informed her. "Complete with vanilla scented bubbles and my favourite CD…"

"Okay… What am I supposed to do?" asked Abby.

"Watch TV or something… You've only got," she looked at her watch quickly. "Ten or so minutes to kill. And don't mess up your nails!"

Abby shrugged. "Do you want me to put your nail polish away?" she asked, trying to be helpful.

"Nah… I think that, once I get out of the bathtub, I'm going to be daring and paint my nails some really funky colour," Kate decided. "Another typical lonely Saturday night…"

"Well, I could just stay here and we can have a lonely Saturday night together… I don't have to go on a date," comforted Abby kindly.

"Oh you can't tell me that you'd rather sit here with me than go on a date with this guy…" Kate reminded her.

"Well, actually, I could… But I think that I might be lying…" Abby informed her seriously.

"You are _so_ weird Abby… I guess we make a pretty good team that way," mused Kate with a small shrug. She gave herself a mental shake and headed for the bathroom.

"Have fun Abbs. I expect you to call me tonight with the details… No matter what time you get back. Unless he ends up in your bed… Then I'll wait until tomorrow morning," Kate grinned.

"Kate! _No_ one will end up in my bed unless they marry me first… See I don't just give out keys like they're made of candy… Of course, if they _were_ made of candy, there wouldn't be any left because I would've eaten them all and-"

"Okay Abby, I get the point…" Kate interrupted. She hurried to the bathroom and locked the door. She didn't want to be there when Abby and her date figured out that they had been set up.

"Um… Okay Kate," called Abby as she wandered over to the couch. She sat down and examined her fingernails for the umpteenth time. She smiled; they really made her happy. She wasn't quite sure how long she sat there. It couldn't have been long- eventually she would've gotten bored with looking at her nails.


	5. Dingdong

**A/N:** Okay guys. I expect quite a few reviews on this- Gibbs is finally here. Come on- you've all been bugging me to get this bit up, and now it's here. So I want to know what you all think. I know, I know- it's a bit short. Once I get my quota of reviews, you'll have the next chapter. ::grins:: I'm not going to tell you how many you need though. You guys had better get busy if you want to read about the actual date. Oh, and I'm well aware that Abbs often wears skirts/dresses. However, when I started writing this, I had yet to see her in anything but pants. Needless to say, it's been around awhile... Please review?

The doorbell rang. Abby was startled. What was her doorbell doing ringing? Then she remembered. She was at Kate's house waiting for her date to come and pick her up. The doorbell rang again. Abby jumped up and straightened her dress. She hurried to the door and opened it.

"Hey Gibbs…" she greeted him distractedly. Then she was aware that her boss was standing on Kate's front door. She shut the door quickly.

"Um, hi?" answered a very startled Gibbs as the door shut in his face.

"Kate! What's going on?" Gibbs heard Abby yell from the other side of the door. He was confused. What _was_ going on?

Abby realized Gibbs was still standing on the front steps. She smacked her head and opened the door again. "Um, yeah. Sorry about that… I just- Come in," she babbled, feeling just a little awkward.

He followed Abby through the hallway and into Kate's living room. "Have a seat…" she ordered. "I'll be right back…"

Gibbs sat down on the couch and watched her leave. He wondered yet again what was going on.

"Kate, open the door!" he heard Abby yell from up the stairs.

Kate was glad that she had thought of an excuse to not be down there. "What do you want me to do Abby? I'm in the bathtub and I'm covered in bubbles!" she objected reasonably.

"I don't care if you're tangled in sheets with Tony… Get out here now!" Abby demanded angrily.

"Abby! Why are you under the impression that I would get it on with Tony? No wait- don't answer that…Anyways, what's wrong?" Kate immediately felt guilty and hoped that she wasn't going to lose her best friend over something as pointless as being set up with her boss.

"You know full and well what's wrong!" she yelled. Her voice dropped to a whisper; for all she knew, Gibbs could be hearing everything. "Kate, I can't go out with Gibbs… He's my boss!" she protested.

"So what? Abby, just give him a chance… He's not _that_ bad…"

"Ka-ate! He's still my boss! And I never said that he was a horrible person or anything," Abby reminded her.

"Abby, if you had just met him in a coffee shop somewhere and he had asked you out, what would say?" asked Kate reasonably.

"I'd say yes in a heartbeat," Abby answered honestly. "But I didn't meet him in a coffee shop; he didn't ask me out; we were set up…"

"Okay, so just pretend that it's all the opposite…" advised Kate. "Go on Abby… You deserve someone like Gibbs. He'll take care of you. And if he doesn't, I'll be sure that Tony, Ducky and I kill him and leave no traces of foul play or a crime scene."

"Aw, you can't kill our boss Kate… What would Director Morrow do?" Abby told her with a slight grin.

"Abby, just go…" Kate commanded irritably.

"You are insufferable!" yelled Abby as she stormed down the stairs.

Gibbs was leaning in the doorway of Kate's living room. He saw Abby thunder down Kate's stairs and realized what she was wearing. He did a double take. Her hair was in pigtails, yes, but not her usual pigtails; they were spiky. She was also wearing a dress, but it had no sleeves. It was a tube dress and stopped three-quarters of the way down her thigh. She was also wearing matching black strappy heels.

"Let's go!" she muttered in frustration as she passed him and went into the living room.

"Go? Go where?" asked Gibbs; he had a growing suspicion that he was the only one who still had no idea what was happening.

Abby picked up her purse from the table at one side of Kate's couch. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the front door.

"Abby! What's going on?" Gibbs stood still and folded his arms.

Abby let his arm go and turned to face him. "Haven't you figured it out yet? We've been set up!" she explained with sigh.

"We? We who?"

"We Gibbs… You know me and you, you and me… Us!" she informed him. He still looked puzzled so she spelled it out for him. "It looks as though Little Miss Matchmaker up there," she pointed to the ceiling, "has set us up. In other words, I was told I was going on a date with one of her friends… I'll go out on a limb here and assume you were told the same thing!"

"Whoa, slow down Abbs. Are you trying to say that I'm taking _you_ out tonight?" asked Gibbs incredulously.

"Yes…"

"And Kate set this entire thing up?"

"Yeah…"

"So, just out of curiosity, what happened to McGee?" he ventured cautiously.

"Gibbs, please don't go there… Let it suffice to say that it's over and I don't want to talk about it," she informed him.

"Abbs, I'm sorry…" he told her truthfully. It was all he could manage to say to her. The newfound knowledge of Abby being his date for the evening was kind of messing with his head. Where had Kate gotten the idea of putting them together?


	6. So We're Clear?

**A/N:** Okay, I'm going to be redundant and repetitive here and say the exact same thing I did on "In the Mood"... Okay, so I'm having a really crappy day/night/week, and I owe at least 4 different people 4 different apologies and I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have and I'm feeling sort of depressed... ::breathes:: So anyways, my point is that reviews might make the world tolerable again. I have the strangest desire to cry... And I never, ever cry.

"Gibbs? Are we going to go or are we just going to stand in Kate's front entrance all night?" she was saying.

"Wait a minute Abbs… We can't go on a date… We work together!" he protested. It wasn't that he didn't like Abby, but it would definitely make for an awkward Monday morning.

"I know! So then what are we going to say that this is?" she asked reasonably.

"Hmmm… Well, we could go as co-workers," he suggested.

"No we can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to sit in some fancy restaurant and talk about case stuff… I do enough of that during the week!" she protested.

"Then what do you propose we do Abbs?" he asked her pointedly.

"Well, we could just go as friends…" she advised with a shrug.

"Just as friends?" he clarified.

"Right, just as friends…" she agreed

"Nothing more, nothing less?" he double checked.

"Exactly… Just friends," she told him.

"Just as friends…"

"So it's not a date, right?" Abby wanted to be sure she had it all straight.

"No Abby, it's not a date…"

"So we're just going as friends… It's not a date…"

"There you go…"

"So we're clear?" she assumed.

"We're clear…" he consented.

"Okay then- let's go!" she decided with a grin.

He moved to the door and opened it for her. She walked out and cocked her head to one side.

"What are you thinking about this time Abbs?" asked Gibbs as he watched her.

She shrugged. "Look at the pretty colours…"

"Abby…" warned Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

"Well they are… I like sunsets Gibbs!" she informed him.

"Abby, let's go or we'll be late for our reservation," he reminded her.

"Wait- you really _are_ taking me somewhere that we have to have a reservation and where I have to wear a dress and-" she paused a moment and turned to look at him. "Can't we just go to McDonald's? Okay, well, maybe not McDonald's, you know, because of the whole Big Mac thing… But do we have to go to some Georgetown hot spot?"

"Abby I already made reservations… Besides, do you really want to sit in a sticky booth at a fast food restaurant wearing a dress like _that_?"

"I don't care…" she told him as she turned to him and made a face. "At least I won't have to wear it again…"

"But it looks nice on you Abbs. And if you're going to be wearing a dress then we may as well go to the restaurant…" he reminded her.

"Do you really think I look nice? Or are you just saying that because you're my boss and you have to?"

"Abby, I probably shouldn't be saying that, _because_ I'm your boss."

She thought about that one for a minute. She didn't know what to answer with, so she changed the subject. "You know what would be really, _really_ funny Gibbs?"

"Abby, I know of many things that you would probably find really, _really_ funny… What's the particular one that's going through your head?"

"Well, see if we're going to some fancy district, then wouldn't it be funny if we rolled down the windows and blasted something like… Oh, I don't know, the Newlydeads?"

"Yeah, I guess so… But shouldn't we be going now? I made reservations Abby."

"Gibbs? Are we going to go or are we just going to stand in Kate's front entrance all night?" she was saying.

"Wait a minute Abbs… We can't go on a date… We work together!" he protested. It wasn't that he didn't like Abby, but it would definitely make for an awkward Monday morning.

"I know! So then what are we going to say that this is?" she asked reasonably.

"Hmmm… Well, we could go as co-workers," he suggested.

"No we can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to sit in some fancy restaurant and talk about case stuff… I do enough of that during the week!" she protested.

"Then what do you propose we do Abbs?" he asked her pointedly.

"Well, we could just go as friends…" she advised with a shrug.

"Just as friends?" he clarified.

"Right, just as friends…" she agreed

"Nothing more, nothing less?" he double checked.

"Exactly… Just friends," she told him.

"Just as friends…"

"So it's not a date, right?" Abby wanted to be sure she had it all straight.

"No Abby, it's not a date…"

"So we're just going as friends… It's not a date…"

"There you go…"

"So we're clear?" she assumed.

"We're clear…" he consented.

"Okay then- let's go!" she decided with a grin.

He moved to the door and opened it for her. She walked out and cocked her head to one side.

"What are you thinking about this time Abbs?" asked Gibbs as he watched her.

She shrugged. "Look at the pretty colours…"

"Abby…" warned Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

"Well they are… I like sunsets Gibbs!" she informed him.

"Abby, let's go or we'll be late for our reservation," he reminded her.

"Wait- you really _are_ taking me somewhere that we have to have a reservation and where I have to wear a dress and-" she paused a moment and turned to look at him. "Can't we just go to McDonald's? Okay, well, maybe not McDonald's, you know, because of the whole Big Mac thing… But do we have to go to some Georgetown hot spot?"

"Abby I already made reservations… Besides, do you really want to sit in a sticky booth at a fast food restaurant wearing a dress like _that_?"

"I don't care…" she told him as she turned to him and made a face. "At least I won't have to wear it again…"

"But it looks nice on you Abbs. And if you're going to be wearing a dress then we may as well go to the restaurant…" he reminded her.

"Do you really think I look nice? Or are you just saying that because you're my boss and you have to?"

"Abby, I probably shouldn't be saying that, _because_ I'm your boss."

She thought about that one for a minute. She didn't know what to answer with, so she changed the subject. "You know what would be really, _really_ funny Gibbs?"

"Abby, I know of many things that you would probably find really, _really_ funny… What's the particular one that's going through your head?"

"Well, see if we're going to some fancy district, then wouldn't it be funny if we rolled down the windows and blasted something like… Oh, I don't know, the Newlydeads?"

"Yeah, I guess so… But shouldn't we be going now? I made reservations Abby."


	7. The Difference between being 'bored' and...

**A/N: **Okay, yes, i was well aware that I repeated myself... Only after I posted it! Go figure, huh? But, in case no one noticed, there was other stuff on there! So I hope you just skipped the repeated stuff. Um... Thanks to everyone who reads my stuff- especially the Kibbs and other fans, who definitely don't agree with my pairings. I really like reviews, and I don't feel so hot right now, so please review and maybe I'll get better. Or, at the very least, I'll be much more tempted to post.

Abby knew what he was saying made sense, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to go and eat really expensive food… After all, Gibbs would insist on paying and, if she knew him, they would be going to a restaurant where even the simplest meal would cost him thirty dollars. "Gibbs, I hate fancy food…" she objected.

"Abby, come on… What's so bad about eating fancy food once in awhile?" He paused and gave her a lopsided grin. "Especially if you don't have to cook it…"

"Now does that mean you think I can cook? Or does that mean that you think I can't?" she asked.

"It means that every once in awhile you have to let someone else do the cooking…"

"Will you let me pay?"

"Absolutely not! I'm taking you out, remember?" Gibbs reminded her seriously.

"But Gibbs, I had fun last weekend. And if I have too much fun in a month then I expect it every month… And next month I'll be disappointed!"

"Abby, I'm going now. If you don't come with me, I'm going to make Kate get you in the car…"

"You can't do that… And anyways, how's Kate going to get me in your car?" Abby wondered.

Gibbs didn't answer and headed for his car. Abby sighed and followed him down the pathway. He smiled and held the passenger door open for her.

"Thanks Gibbs…" she murmured.

He shut her door and shook his head… It was definitely going to be an interesting evening.

"I still can't believe you're bringing me _here_ of all places…" Abby sighed distastefully.

"Well, if I heard you correctly, Kate did tell you that it would be like this…" Gibbs reminded her.

"Well, yeah, but why Georgetown of all places? Everyone knows that that's where all the incredibly fancy stuff is… They're going to think I'm some kind of a snob!" she protested.

"Are you a snob Abbs?" he teased.

"I don't think so… What do _you_ think?" she asked.

"Abby, you're not a snob, okay?"

"You know, I kind of think you're just saying that because you're my boss and you feel like you have to…"

"Actually Abby, I probably shouldn't have said _anything_, because I _am_ your boss…" he pointed out sheepishly.

"Gibbs, I think you're missing the point," she informed him lightly.

"Well then, what is the point?" he asked pointedly.

She scrunched up her face and thought hard. "Well, see, now you've made me forget!"

Gibbs had to laugh. "I've got to say Abbs, you're certainly never boring," he admitted.

"Gibbs, if I wasn't such a boring person, I wouldn't have solved half the cases we've been given… I _like_ to be boring!"

"Abby, that wasn't being boring, that was being bored… There's a difference," Gibbs pointed out fairly.

"Well, actually, that's debatable, because if I was an interesting person, I would've done something more normal when I was bored. As it is, I'm a nerd and so I opted to run all kinds of fun tests on things as opposed to reading a magazine," she informed him with a shrug.

"Abby, you can say whatever you want, but I still don't think you're boring," countered Gibbs.

"Well, you know what that makes you…"

"No, I don't… What does it make me?"

She looked over at him. "One exceptionally flattering boss…"

He chuckled and pulled into an extremely fancy hotel, complete with valet parking.

"Gibbs, why are we at a hotel? We're not even on a date!" she protested, feeling slightly nervous.

"Abby! The restaurant is inside the hotel," he informed her as the valet opened their doors. He helped Abby out of Gibbs' car and Gibbs grinned as she frowned. "Having issues Abbs?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't have issues Gibbs… I have subscriptions!" she told him seriously.

He laughed again. "But I thought issues were problems that couldn't be solved…"

"Well, they are," she agreed. "But I can't just have the one issue- I have to have the entire collection!"

"Oh, okay Abbs!" he shrugged and led her inside with an arm draped loosely over her bare shoulders. She felt a slight jolt of heat course through her body as he distractedly caressed her shoulder with his thumb and forefinger. Of course, it wasn't all that unusual. He had a habit of sneaking up behind her and grabbing her shoulders. Sometimes he would give them a reassuring rub; other times he just let his hands stay there until the moment was almost improper for a boss and his employee.


	8. Spelling It Out

**A/N:** Okay, this one took awhile. This was all written quite a long time ago, and I decoded to go back and make it sound a bit more like the real me writting. So it probably isn't quite the same style that you've been reading, but I promise that I wrote it all. Please review, please? It will make my 'abnormal, dull and melancholy' days go by much easier and faster.

A very smartly dressed waiter came up to Gibbs and gave him an expectant look. He had what appeared to be a clipboard in his hands. Abby wondered what Gibbs was going to do now; this guy didn't seem to be all that friendly.

Gibbs gave the man a piercing glare. "Gibbs, for two," he told the man icily.

"This way please, _sir_," the waiter replied, turning on his heel.

Abby smiled in spite of herself; that was Gibbs for you. If she knew one thing, that man would never cross Gibbs again. The man led them to a table and Gibbs gently pushed her in the same direction. They were seated at a small table, set for two, complete with a bottle of champagne and red candles.

Abby now had a chance to look around the dining room. It was big and well furnished, but what amazed her most was the glass enclosed wine cellar that encircled the entire dining room. She stared at it for awhile and then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It seemed like an ordinary wall, but it had been blue before, hadn't it?

"Gibbs?" she began hesitantly.

He turned to her abruptly. Clearly he had been looking around too. "Yes Abbs?" he answered.

"Gibbs, is it just me, or did the wall over there just change colours?"

"Abbs, are you feeling okay? Walls don't change colours…"

"I swear I'm not crazy! It was blue and now it's green!" she protested.

"Abby, walls cannot change colours!" he told her firmly.

"Well, actually Gibbs, if you were to put a-"

"Abby…" He stopped her, before she became too wrapped up in her explanation.

"Oh, right, sorry, I just- See, now it's yellow!" she told him.

"Abbs, where are you getting this?"

She laughed; of course he couldn't see the wall- it was behind him. She got out of her chair and knelt next to him. Then she put her hands on either side of his face and turned it so that he could see the wall. "Watch it."

He watched the wall impatiently. To her satisfaction and his amazement, the wall slowly changed from yellow to red. Abby, now content, let go of his face and sat back down in her chair.

"I thought walls couldn't change colours Gibbs." She grinned as she teased him.

"Okay, okay Abby… You win," he decided.

"Why thank you…"

Gibbs sighed. "Abbs, this isn't working out…" he told her seriously.

She immediately panicked. "What's not working out Gibbs? Oh my god! You're not going to fire me are you? Because I like my job, and I thought I was a good lab rat… I mean, I know I'm not perfect and I'm too easily bored, but I don't think that-"

"Abby! I do not want to fire you. I have no _intentions_ of firing you!" He smiled at her in what he hoped was an encouraging manner.

"Oh…" she paused happily. "Wait, then what's not working? Never mind, I know what it is. You don't like the whole Goth thing… You want me to either be more normal, like Kate, or else you want me to quit working for you. You want me to start wearing the girly business suit crap and be all normal and-"

"No Abby, I don't want you to be like Kate. You make a very interesting lab rat because you're all, as you so aptly put it, Goth," he reassured her.

"Oh. Then why is- Oh! Oh, I get it! You think the whole Goth thing is all an act. You think I'm another of those girls who saw something on T.V. or had a boyfriend who was a Goth. You think I'm a poser!" She was rambling, and she knew it. But for some reason, that didn't really matter right now.

"Abby, you know I don't think you're a poser. And you couldn't be an act even if you tried. Why don't you just let me tell you?" e grinned, more than a little amused.

"But that's no fun!"

"Abby…" he warned.

"Oh, alright… Go ahead and tell me what's not working."

"Abby, we can't be here just as friends…" he explained, hoping she would catch on without him spelling it out for her.

"I thought you liked me Gibbs!" She paused thoughtfully. "I mean, I know we're not friends like you and Ducky are friends, but I thought we were friends! Tony and Kate are friends and they don't get along nearly as well as we do…"

"Abby, I do like you. That's why this isn't working. I like you too much…" He was waiting for her to finally get it, but so far it wasn't working.

She sat in silence for a moment. "Wait a minute- are you saying that you like me- like me?"

Well, at least it had finally clicked. "Yes Abby… And I'm not supposed to…" He sighed. "I can take you home now if you want."

"What but- why? I don't want to go home yet!" she protested. "I want to stay here; with you. Well, not necessarily _here_, but I want to stay with you!"

"What on earth could possibly make you want to stay with me?" He frowned at her, clearly confused.

"Well… I think that I kind of like you too," she admitted hesitantly. _Oh God, I just told my boss I liked him!_

"Really Abby?" He gave her a sceptical look.

"Yeah… Hey Gibbs, are you aware of what you are getting yourself into?" She was asking so that later, when he decided he was bored with her because she didn't jump into his bed every time that he looked at her, he couldn't claim that she hadn't warned him.

"Of course I'm aware of what I'm getting into. I've known you for what- five years now? But I want to get to know the real you, not the Abby that simply works for me. I want to know the partying Abby who lets out her hair and doesn't care whether her boss is right next to her or in the next state."

"Gibbs, I'm not the kind of person that you think I am. And I already act like that no matter where I am. I'm the same Abby on a date as I am at a party, and I'm the same Abby at a party as I am at work and I'm the same Abby at work as I am when I'm- Well, you get the idea. But you do know that, right?"

"Of course I know that. You'll always be the you that I know you to be." He paused thoughtfully. "I have got to stop spending so much time around Kate."

She sighed. "You know, I used to think I loved McGee. Now I think I'm in love with you, but then I also used to think I was in love with Tony. How warped is that? I mean, I've thought I was in love more than three times now! How are you ever supposed to know what love really is and if it's real or not?"

"I don't think anyone really knows what love is… Maybe it's just a game of guessing and checking." It was all he had ever done. Pick a person, wait and see, pick a person then wait and see. It reminded him too much of Math class in High School.

"Hey, for all we know, it could be. Of course, I've had so many boyfriends that I stopped counting at around twenty six and that was at the end of Middle School! Oh and, no offence, but you've had three ex-wives." She hated bringing up that topic, it always made her feel a mixture of guilt and jealousy.

Gibbs smiled at her; she was the only one he would ever allow to mention his ex-wives without getting at least a whack on the head. "Abby, I think you may be onto something there…"


	9. Dancing

**A/N:** Thank you muchly (yes, it is now a word- actually, I believe Abby made that a word, didn't you?) to Cheezemunkee, who betaed this for me. As usual Cheez, you rock! This chapter is dedicated to Abbs though, for several reasons. One, she's about ready to spaz and that's going to make me sad. Two, she was the last person I saw/talked to. Three- Well, I could go on and on about my reasons for dedicating this to her, but I shall refrain, for your sakes... Anyways, I hope you like it! ;)

Abby looked around and started tapping her fingers absently on the table. "This is getting more than a little awkward."

"Yeah," agreed Gibbs, raising his eyebrows and giving her a half smile. He looked to one side then got up with a grin. "Will you dance with me?" Instead of waiting for her to answer him, he pulled her out of her chair and to her feet.

She looked at him with mock deliberation. "Hmm… Sit here in awkward silence or show you just how much fun you're missing when you miss my parties? Well, it's a close call, but I think I'm going to have to go with the dancing."

Abby made her way to the dance floor. She was practically there when she realized that something was wrong- Gibbs wasn't at her side. It was more than a little weird to think of that as a problem, and at the same time, there was nothing unusual about it- he was constantly at her side while she worked. She turned and saw him speaking to another of the stupid waiters. _And I thought they only knew how to clone sheep_. She rolled her eyes and decided to hover by the dance floor as opposed to going to his side. She didn't want to make him think she was desperate- or on the rebound. After all, she had always been okay without a 'man' in her life. Just then, there was a voice in her ear.

"You look awfully lonely. Why don't you come and dance with me?" asked a male voice that she didn't recognize.

She turned. Nope, she definitely had never seen this guy before. "Um, yeah, how about I don't?" The man was rather good-looking, she supposed. He had jet black hair and deep hazel eyes. Abby could see the tip of what was most likely a tattoo sticking out from under his collar. But no one could compare to Gibbs with his silvery grey hair, intense stare, tattoo free body (well, as far as she knew anyways), and sexy blue eyes. Hazel eyes would never be able to compare with the ice blue.

"Sure you want to! Why else did you come over here?"

Abby groaned inwardly. It was another of _those_ guys- self assure and cockier than Tony himself. "You're right." She grinned. "I do want to dance. I'm aching to move to the beat of the music. But not with you, I'm waiting for-" She felt arms wrap themselves tightly and protectively around her waist. Someone planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry about that," muttered Gibbs. He lifted his head and glared at the man. "Is somebody bothering you?"

Abby decided to play around with Gibbs and mess with this idiot's head and ego at the same time. Honestly, he was worse that Tony! Of course, she really didn't think Tony was that bad, but that wasn't the point. "Hey sweetheart." She turned around and locked her arms around his neck; fully aware that this other man was watching her closely. "I missed you…" She brought her lips up to Gibbs' ear. "Please play along; this guy needs a head deflation."

Taking advantage of Abby's request, Gibbs pulled her closer to his chest. "I missed you more," he teased.

Abby bit back a giggle. "I missed you the most." She found herself wondering how long they could really keep this up.

He grinned. "I missed your voice."

"I missed your eyes." Well, that certainly wasn't a lie. His eyes were permanently boring into hers, even if she closed them. Not that she would have had it any other way, of course.

"I missed your hair." It was at this point, as he brushed her bangs off of her forehead, that Gibbs realized that he was no longer just 'playing around'. As far as he was concerned, this was the real deal.

"I missed your ears."

Gibbs chuckled softly and laid his chin on the top of her head. "I missed holding you." Okay, so he had never exactly held her before- at least not like this. But that was definitely not the point- especially not now.

Abby grinned; Gibbs was really good at this, much better than she had anticipated. "I missed you holding me."

"Hey, you cheated; I didn't know we were allowed repeats!"

"Of course we are!" Abby snuggled contentedly in his arms and pulled herself closer to him. "If we weren't, I would have lost, and that's just unacceptable."

"In which case, _I_ missed _your_ eyes." Gibbs looked up from where he had previously been longingly examining Abby's perfect black hair and tantalizingly straight part and grinned. "Abbs, we can quit now. Your Sex God is gone."

"_My_ sex god? What the hell do you mean _my_ sex god?" She shuddered. "And anyways, I was enjoying our little game!"

Gibbs rubbed his chain against her hair and found himself incredibly tempted to pull out her pigtails and run his fingers through them, if only to see what her reaction to him messing it up would be. "Who said I was playing a game?"

"Come on Gibbs, I'm not that missable!"

Gibbs pulled her gently to the dance floor. "Like hell you're not…" he whispered in her ear as he slid his hands down to her waist and swayed in time to the music with her.

Abby smiled happily. "This is really nice Gibbs, but you didn't have to go all out for me."

"Well, I didn't exactly know I was going to be with you, remember?" Gibbs still hadn't forgotten that Kate had set him up against his will. And for that she would pay, but later. He looked down at Abby and grinned. If things with her went well, it would probably be much later. "Anyways, if I had known I would be with you, we wouldn't be here. I would have found something a bit more special. Next time, we'll do something that suits you more, okay?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Next time?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Unless there's a problem with having a next time, then yes, next time."

She smiled back at him. "No, I don't think there's going to be a problem. And just for the record, I don't think it'll get any better than this. You, me, music, us dancing; there's not too much more I could ask for. Besides, it certainly beats alternating between the TV and the computer while talking on the phone with Kate."

As Abby settled her head happily on his shoulder and closed her eyes contentedly, Gibbs chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself then."


	10. Goodnight, Sleeptight

**A/N:** Okay, this is the end of Gibbs and Abby's date- finally. I'm sure all of the Tate fans are _dying_ for some action. Heh. Sorry... Um, there will be one more 'filler' chapter- that is necessary. then I'll get on with it, I swear. I have yet to write it though, so please be patient. :hint, hint: Reviews make me more inclined to write it!

As a reminder for what just happend: Gibbs and Abby were dancing and she told him that she was having a good time. Capisce? Enjoy!

As for everyone who's been emailing me and not getting replies- :huggles:- I'm incredibly sorry! Our email accounts are refusing to let us check them. Gr! If you want to contact me, try to IM me on Yahoo! Messneger. My ID is jenniferparismorgan. Once again, I love you all! And thanks for putting up with me!

And indeed she was; more than he would probably ever know. In fact, when the proverbial date was over and Gibbs was driving her back home, Abby found herself wishing for a flat tyre or a minor wreck or something. Nothing really big, of course, and certainly not something that would land anyone in the hospital, but definitely something that would allow them to spend more time together. Sure, she was being incredibly selfish- not to mention stupid- but she didn't want him to leave her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gibbs rubbed her leg gently as he drove. "You seem awfully quiet all of a sudden."

She managed what she hoped was a big enough grin. "I'm fine, really. I guess I'm just a little bit tired, that's all."

He squeezed her knee. "Are you sure?"

She shrugged. "Well, yeah."

Gibbs shrugged, knowing all too well that he was missing something. Still, he had been incredibly lucky so far and he wasn't about to jinx himself. He didn't want to lose the ground he had gained tonight. He dropped the subject and flicked on his CD player. Heavy metal music filled the car.

Abby turned to look at him. "Gibbs, I swear it wasn't me!"

"What wasn't you?"

"I didn't do this. I didn't switch out your CDs, I promise."

"Well of course you didn't."

"No, Gibbs, I swear, I'm not lying, I really didn't-"

"Abbs, I know. I put this CD in." He chuckled.

She frowned at him. "Wait, did I miss something? _You_ listen to Android Lust?"

"Don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I do, but I just- I never thought that you-"

He chuckled again. "Abbs, you didn't miss a thing. Ducky gave it to me and I thought _Oh, what the hell, I'll try it_."

Abby blinked in confusion. "So Ducky gave you a heavy metal CD and you actually listened to it? Who the hell are you and what have you done with my boss?"

He sighed. "Okay, do you want the real reason that it's in there?"

She gave him a look. "No Gibbs, I _really_ want you to lie to me," she replied sarcastically.

"Would you believe that I had hoped Kate had set us up for tonight and I wanted to have something for you to listen to in my CD player so I asked Ducky for one of your favourite CDs?"

"Normally, I might actually buy that. But the puzzled look on your face when I opened the door and your clueless-ness pretty much ruined that theory. So why'd you really do it?"

He sighed. "I decided at the last minute that one of Kate's goody-two shoes friends wasn't going to be my best bet for a girlfriend. Quite honestly, I was expecting a prissy redhead and that really doesn't appeal to me anymore. So I decided to freak whoever it was out by listening to my 'Abby music'."

Abby mulled that one over for a minute. "Okay, I actually believe you this time. Just one question- why'd you base the 'scary' you on me?"

He should've known this would come up. Abby did, after all, have Majors in both Psychology and Sociology. He was going to have to get used to that though, as he had no intentions of leaving Abby anytime soon. "Well, I think that if she had found it sexy or something I might have actually stayed with her- if only because she was the closest thing I would get to you while you still had McGee."

"Oh what a funny little world, as I didn't have McGee." She grinned. "I do you know."

"You do what?"

She looked out of the window and was shocked to see her house. They had arrived _way_ too soon. She opened her door and unbuckled her seatbelt. "I find it sexy," she told him as she hoped out of the car and shut the door, leaving him in stunned silence. With a small chuckle, Abby walked up her front path, incredibly grateful to Kate for making her go despite her misgivings. Sure, she wished that it could have lasted longer, but that was okay. And now, she had a phone call to make.

Gibbs grabbed her arm and gently spun her around. "What, aren't you at least going to let me walk you to your door?" He smiled at her.

"Well, I figured I should probably make a quick escape, as I just made a royal idiot out of myself."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and mounted her front steps with her.

She pulled her keys out of her purse and reached for the front door to unlock it. She turned the key in the lock, though she delayed in actually opening the door. She stood there a minute before realizing that she really _did _have to go. Abby refused to look at him as this was the end of the most wonderful evening of her life. "G'Night Gibbs…"

As she turned the handle, Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder. She let go of the doorknob, almost reluctantly. "Abbs wait, don't go yet." He sighed and turned her back to face him.

She stared into his eyes for over a minute. "I'm sorry; did you want something from me?"

"Abby…" he murmured softly, not taking his eyes off of her. He liked the way her name felt in his mouth. "Abby, Abby, Abby. Nothing gets by you, does it?'

She frowned at him. "Um, okay, I guess not but so what? What's going on Gibbs? You're confusing the He-"

He smiled at her and pushed her gently against the front door. Suddenly, Abby realized what Gibbs was doing and she smiled at him, her eye aglow- perhaps from the light of the moon, though more likely from her happiness. The fact that Abby was aware of what he was doing didn't hugely help Gibbs. It was, however, enough to get him to reach a tentative hand up to her cheek and gently- tenderly- caress it. She blushed slightly and avoided his gaze, opting instead to focus somewhere over his shoulder. "Abby…"

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Yeah?" she whispered, completely aware of everything and nothing. On the one hand, she could have told anyone what colour the sky was- though if Gibbs had told her it was green, it would have unquestionably been green. On the other hand, she could feel Gibbs' hot breath on every inch of her exposed skin. It sent thrilling shivers up her spine. She felt his pulse racing and knew their hearts were beating in time with each other. She could feel his fingertips playing across her face. She could even feel his gaze travelling the course of his hand, as though he was fascinated with every inch of her that he could touch. She felt incredibly shy at the moment.

Eventually though, it was too much. His seemingly innocent touching was sweet, but she wasn't going to deny that she wanted more from him. She reached back and began twisting the doorknob, though her eyes never once left his. Even though she couldn't stand waiting, she was drowning in his icy blue eyes, which- at the same time- held an undeniably affectionate glimmer.

He chuckled, knowing the exact reason that she wanted to leave. He took her hand in his and pulled it away from the handle. He lowered his head to hers and brushed his lips playfully against her own. He realized- much too late- that he had made a huge mistake. What had started out as a simple goodnight kiss quickly deepened and left them both breathless.

"Wow," she whispered, still pressed between Gibbs and the door- yet she suddenly no longer wanted to move.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Wow…"

She shifted awkwardly, trying to prolong the inevitable. "So…"

He grinned. "So what?" He pressed his lips against hers again, no longer pretending that he was giving her a quick goodnight kiss.

As he kissed her, Abby got an idea. Amazingly, she was able to keep her mind focused as she subtly tugged her hand out of his and reached for the door handle. Gibbs didn't notice, as his arm just snaked around her waist and pulled her even closer to his body. Once the door was open, Abby began backing slowly into her living room. Gibbs unknowingly followed her.

He realized that he was suddenly no longer outside and let her go with a grin. "Abby!"

She smiled and took that as an opportunity to pull her keys out of the front door. "You can leave if you really want to," she told him as she held the door open.

He walked over to the door and shut it, locking it behind him. He turned back to her. "The only problem there is that I don't want to."

She grinned and grabbed his shirt pulling him over to her couch and on top of her. Calling Kate was _definitely_ going to have to wait until the morning… Gibbs slid his hand up her shirt. On second thought, maybe Kate would have to wait until work on Monday.


	11. I Think This One is Mostly Filler

A/N: I have nothing to say actually... Wow. Um... I'll update other fics soon, I promise.

Abby walked into work on Monday with a wide grin. "Good morning Kate," she practically sang as she spotted her best friend in the bullpen.

Kate looked at her friend and couldn't help but grin back at her. "Hey Abbs, you never did call me this weekend."

"Yeah, I know I didn't."

"Did you forget?" Kate winked at her suggestively.

"No, I just didn't feel like it. Actually, I was going to call you last night, but I didn't get home until kind of late, and then I- Well, anyways, I think you get the point." She was still grinning. As far as Kate knew, she had been grinning since sometime Saturday evening.

"Well then, it certainly sounds like _somebody_ had a good weekend."

"Yeah, who would that be?" Gibbs looked at Kate, Abby and Tony curiously.

Tony grinned at his boss, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "Abby did, Boss. I think she's found herself a new Boy Toy."

Abby glared at him. "He's not a Boy _Toy_ Tony. He's at least a boy_friend_." She turned her back on him and faced her boss.

Tony chuckled and went back to his computer where he was most likely to be playing a game of some sort.

Gibbs sat at his desk before looking up at Abby and acknowledging her presence. "Do you really have a boyfriend Abbs."

She shrugged. "If you want to call him that, then yeah, I do."

"Okay then, but he'd better not get in the way of your work."

"I can't help it if he does though."

Gibbs suppressed a chuckle and gave her a look instead.

She leaned forwards against his desk. "So what do you want me for today?"

She was trying to get him to slip up and he knew it. However, he was finding it exceedingly difficult to not make some sort of comment. He shrugged, trying to put on a blank face. "Do what you want. It's not like we have a case or anything." He thought for a moment. "Just don't leave the building yet, okay? I may want you for something later."

She stood up straight with an amused smile tugging at her lips. "Okay Boss-man. I'll be in my lab." She tossed her pigtails over her shoulder as she turned and got in the elevator. Abby made sure no one was in the line of vision- other than Gibbs, of course- then waved and blew him a kiss.

Kate followed Gibbs' gaze and grinned before turning back to him. "I'm- uh- I'm going to go and talk to Abby now."

She turned to the elevator.

"Kate!" barked Gibbs warningly. She turned back to him with a look that reminded him of _why_ he had enjoyed his weekend. She had won the right to do this to him for at least a week. _Curse your rules Jethro_. He sighed, "Go."

She grinned at him and practically skipped to the elevator and to Abby's lab.

"Hey Kate," Abby greeted her friend expectantly. "I wondered how long it was going to take you to get Gibbs to let you come down here so that you could pester me for details." She paused thoughtfully. "Although, I was expecting it to take you at least a little bit longer."

"So did I." She grinned. "So, tell me! Did you guys have fun? Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? Where did you go? Where were you guys yesterday? What was that much more important than calling me? Come on Abbs! I need details, and I need them two days ago!"

"Wow Kate, that was a bit fast. You'd better be glad that I'm used to Gibbs giving orders like that. In this order: Yes; maybe; maybe; a French restaurant that I can't pronounce; his house and the park; we did stuff; and no offence to you, but I couldn't exactly call."

Kate frowned. "Okay, hold on- maybe? Is that a 'no' and you wish it could be a yes? Or is that a 'yes' and you just don't want to admit it?" She paused, "Well, that would explain the grin, I guess."

"Well, what do you think Kate?" Abby tried to wipe the grin off of her face, but only succeeded in making it- if possible- even wider.

"Oh my God, he did, didn't he?"

She nodded. "Yeah, okay, we did."

Kate squealed and hugged her friend. "We huh? I told you he liked you. So are you guys sleeping together?"

Abby shook her head. "We're not sleeping _together_- we don't sleep. I've never understood that expression really. I mean, I never sleep- it's more like drifting in and out of consciousness." She gave Kate a look. "I swear, if anyone finds out about this, or if Gibbs finds out that I told you, then I swear, you'll-"

"Oh honestly Abby, why would I tell Gibbs? Or anyone else for that matter."

She shrugged. "I don't know why, but please don't okay?"

"I won't Abbs, I promise." She grinned at her friend. "So how much trouble am I in with Gibbs?"

"Uh-oh, what did you do to get him pissed off at you this time?"

Kate gave her a pointed look. "Abby, think about what happened on Saturday."

She got a dreamy look on her face and was silent. She suddenly shook herself. "Oh, um, yeah, right. I'll- uh- Look, I'll take care of Gibbs, okay?"

"Really?" Kate grinned at her with raised eyebrows and grinned.

Abby blushed slightly. "Okay, yeah, well, maybe you should go back to your _job_- you know, the on that Gibbs _pays_ you for?"

"Aw, come on Abbs, I'm sorry." She leaned over and gave her friend a hug. "You know I was just teasing, right?"

She grinned. "Of course I do; I know it all too well. I just like to hear you admit it."

Kate let her go and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to remember that next time." She sighed. "Okay, I'm going to be a good little girl now-" Abby snorted, but Kate ignored her. "- and return to the Slave Driver."

"Oh, hey, before you go, can I ask you to do a really big favour for me?"

Kate turned from the door. "Uh-oh, what do you want?"

"Well, see, one of my friends was supposed to take me to a basketball game on Sunday evening, but I'd rather spend some time with Gibbs. Besides, my friend said he'd feel weird taking me somewhere when I have a boyfriend." She paused. "God, that sounds so juvenile. But lover sounds kind of weird and- Anyways, I was wondering if you'd accompany him?"

Kate gave Abby a look. "You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"What do you me- Oh, because of the fact that you set Gibbs and me up?" Kate nodded pointedly. "I told you, I'm so over it, and I'm not about to let Gibbs do anything to you. As far as you going out with this guy, I'm only asking you as a friend. Besides, Gibbs doesn't even know!"

Kate sighed. "Did this guy _ask_ you to find someone else to go with him?"

"Actually, I offered to because I felt bad for turning him down just because I've got Gibbs." Abby frowned. "I thought you liked basketball Kate?"

"I do; I love basketball- and the last time I checked, you didn't. But what the hell, I'll go."

Abby grinned. "Thanks Kate."

Kate turned to leave. "You owe me big time Abbs," she called over her shoulder.

Abby chuckled. "Actually, if you'll remember, I think we'll be about even," she muttered as soon as the doors shut and Kate was out of earshot.


	12. Surprise!

Kate sighed anxiously as she tugged at her clothes that didn't seem to look as good on her as they used to

Kate sighed anxiously as she tugged at her clothes that didn't seem to look as good on her as they used to. Of course, it would have helped if Abby had told her _something_ about the guy who was taking her to the basketball game. Not that Kate was interested…

Of course, she did have about a million questions… What was he interested in- besides basketball? What was she going to talk about? Was he looking for someone? Did he think this was a date? And most importantly- who was his favorite team?

_Damn it, why doesn't it look right?_ She sighed as she looked in the mirror and tugged at her shirt for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes. She turned to look at the back of her outfit and realized the problem. Her shirt was on backwards. _Wow, way to go Einstein_. She rolled her eyes at herself as she switched her shirt around. Who was she kidding, anyway? Of course she wanted to impress this guy. After all, if nothing else, she knew they had at least one thing in common.

After a quick last look in the mirror, deeming her outfit passable, if not wonderful, Kate went to the bathroom to do her makeup. As soon as she had finished putting on her mascara, the doorbell rang. _Shit! That must be him!_

She raced down the stairs, pausing at the bottom to straiten her denim skirt and smooth any wrinkles in her shirt. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to meet her blind date, and opened the door.

Her jaw dropped open in shock as she looked at the man standing on her front step. "You!"

He grinned that exasperating grin at her and said, "Surprised to see me here?"

She glared at him. "It just so happens that I have a date tonight, so you're just going to have to leave." _A date? …Well, if it'll get rid of _him.

He laughed. "A date? Are you sure?"

"Why is it so hard to believe that I have a date tonight? Can't someone be interested in me for a change?"

He grinned again. "Oh, absolutely, I'm just surprised that you're agreeing to go on a date with me."

She sighed. "Not with you, smart mouth… I have a date. With a gentleman. We're going to a basketball game." She smiled self-satisfactorily.

He nodded. "You're right, we are going to the game. Do you have a date after that?"

She looked at him. "Wait, what? _We're_ not going to the game. I am. With my _date_. As in, not you." Geez, sometimes talking to him was like pulling teeth.

"In which case I must be your date, because I'm the one taking you to the game…"


	13. The Manipulator Gets Manipulated

Kate stared up at Tony in shock

Kate stared up at Tony in shock. "You're kidding right? Seriously, for once in my life, I am begging you to be joking!"

"Sorry Kate, it's not a joke. Although I have to admit, not even I was hoping for a date. But hey, since you want it to be one…" He grinned.

"No, we are not going on a date. I'm tempted to not even go with you." Just then Kate's phone rang. As she rushed inside to get it, Tony took the opportunity to come inside.

"Hello?" She had already picked up the phone when he walked in, so rather than arguing, she just shut the front door, then went into the kitchen and shut the door behind her, knowing where this conversation was going to go- at least on her part.

"_Hey Kate!" came Abby's voice through the receiver. "How's it going?"_

"Abby… You do realize you're not funny, right?" She hissed into the phone, trying to make sure Tony wouldn't hear.

"_Why Kate, whatever are you talking about?" Abby asked, feigning ignorance._

"Oh you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. But don't worry about it because there is no way in hell I am going. Not with him. I can't believe you were so sneaky! It's not fair!"

"_Well, Kate, I do seem to remember a certain someone who manipulated her best friend and her boss, then set them up on a blind date. Ring any bells?"_

"Yeah, but Abby, you and Gibbs deserved each other. You _needed_ each other. I was just trying to be a good friend."

_Abby shrugged, then remembered that Kate couldn't see her. "It doesn't matter. I was only doing you a favor. Besides, you promised me you'd go."_

"Yeah, but that was before I knew you had set me up with Tony." Which reminded Kate of something. "What were you going to a basketball game with Tony for anyway?"

"_We were going to hang out."_

"But you're not a basketball fan!" she protested.

"_Nope, but Tony is my friend, and I was willing to go with him, because I know he likes basketball. But that's not the point. You should go. You'll have a blast, I promise! It's not like it has to be a date, anyway. You can hang out with him; you guys are friends."_

"Um, actually…" Kate paused. "He thinks I think it is a date, because I didn't realize I had been set up, and I told him I had a date so that he'd go away…"

_Abby laughed. "Seriously?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I know… What am I going to do?" She groaned, thinking about how she was never going to live this down.

"_You're going to go, and have a good time, and just explain you're only going as friends." She winked at Gibbs, who was listening to her side of the conversation. "Tony's reasonable; he'll get over it."_

"Are we talking about the same Tony?" Kate scoffed.

"_Oh come on, you have to go because you promised. I went along with your game, now you get to play mine. Pretend you don't know him yet, or something. Anyway, I've got to go. Gibbs and I have plans. Don't worry- just have fun." And with that, Abby hung up the phone, grinning._

"Yeah, right, fun…" muttered Kate to the dead line. She sighed and returned the phone to its cradle, leaving the kitchen and entering the living room, where Tony was examining her family photos.

"Come on, we're leaving," she told him as she walked out the front door, not bothering to wait for him or even look to see if he was following her. She waited impatiently for him to leave her house before shutting the door with an irritated slam, and locking it.


End file.
